Flat sheets of corrugated paperboard, typically referred to as blanks, have been used for many years as the starting material to form containers. Corrugated paperboard generally refers to a multi-layer sheet material comprised of two sheets of liner bonded to a central corrugated layer of medium. A basic size requirement is generally specified by the customer, industry standards, and the preference for low cost, paperboard containers. Thus, manufacturers strive to provide structural stacking strength with a minimal amount of corrugated paperboard. A typical well-known container is a single-piece tray design having a bottom wall, two side walls, and two end walls each hinged to the bottom wall. Typically, a single piece of corrugated paperboard will be cut and scored to form a flat blank that will then be erected into this type of container.
One type of container—a retail shipper display (RSD) container—is typically used for packing, storing, shipping, and displaying goods. One type of existing RSD container includes a removable access panel die cut into one or more sides of the container along a line of weakness. It is desirable that the access panel be removable without significant effort by a user and without the use of tools. It is further desirable that the access panel and the lines of weakness defining the access panel be sufficiently sturdy to withstand the hazards associated with the distribution chain, both internal and external to the container. These hazards attempt to prematurely push the access panel out of the plane of the container side, thereby causing the contents of the container to become exposed or fall out.
One drawback to existing RSD containers is that increasing the ease with which the access panel may be removed also increases the likelihood that the access panel will prematurely rupture at the line of weakness. Conversely, strengthening the line of weakness makes it more difficult for a user to remove the access panel from the container, often requiring the use of additional tools.
Another disadvantage associated with existing RSD containers is that the side of the container from which the access panel is removed often becomes significantly weakened. Thus, when such RSD containers are stacked, RSD containers stacked above often nest into RSD containers stacked below. The stacked RSD containers thus appear crooked and disorderly and are more likely to fall over. To assist in preventing such a weakened panel, some existing RSD containers are constructed out of heavier and/or thicker materials. This solution, however, adds substantial costs to the manufacturing process.
Yet another disadvantage of typical RSD containers is that, when the access panel is removed, a rough edge is formed along the corresponding line of weakness. This rough edge is not aesthetically pleasing and may be undesirable from a marketing perspective for certain customers.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a retail shipper display container that addresses one or more of the above disadvantages.